1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of telecommunications. More specifically, it relates to portable phones. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to novel method and apparatus for alerting a user of such a phone of an incoming call.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a number of years, portable phones have been well known. They are fed by a battery (-s) which makes them capable of being operative with no wire connection to a base unit. There are several kinds of such portable phones, cordless phones, radio phones, cellular phones, and pagers being exemplary of this category.
The portable phones are equipped with electronic ringers notifying users of incoming calls. However, situations can be easily imagined where an audible ringer would be noisy and thus inappropriate. During meetings, operations, at night, etc., any unexpected sound can be worrisome for those not involved.